


Find Me...If You Can

by Charlie_is_Not_Cat



Series: I'm Not Alone [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Special power, Stalking, Swearing, Will add more characters as they pop up, but it's for protection though it's still probably sketch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_is_Not_Cat/pseuds/Charlie_is_Not_Cat
Summary: She cast everything aside to protect them. She abandoned the notion she could ever have friends or relationships… until she begins to protect a child as they walk home from school, leading up to a series of events that shakes what she believed. However, she cannot afford to throw paranoia to the wind.





	1. The Cloak of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Unseen by Dreamflight4630(Dem0nLight)

_When I was little, I loved to surprise the members in my family. My favorite reaction I ever got from them was when I walked into the middle of our crowded living room and yelled “BOO!” at the top of my little lungs. It was during my eighth birthday party with my friends and their families over. I remember feeling confused, though, when my best friend’s grandmother pointed at me and said, “La Capa del Diablo,” then grabbed my friend and ran from my house. She never played with me again._

_Well, to be fair, none of my friends ever played with me after that, the ones that were even still brave enough to talk to me said that they weren’t allowed to by their parents._

_That night, after coming home from school the week after my birthday, I asked my mom what “La Capa del Diablo” meant. She just hugged me tightly, saying, “She was just a scared old lady. You’re my special angel, Connie. Never forget that.”_

_Too bad the wheels of Fate were already moving. An unsavory relative moved into our neighborhood. None of us ever figured out how he knew, but he’d come by to ask me about my “talent”. Even back then, I could sense the wrongness that clung to both him and his words. I never actually talked to him, and, thanks to my gift, he never once saw me standing by the back door in the kitchen, ready to run the moment shit flew._

_He soon put two and two together and tried kidnapping me. One night, he broke into our house when everyone was sleeping. He didn’t make it far when my collie, Bottle, attacked him. I remember waking up to fireworks and my brothers and sister screaming. Colin, the third oldest had grabbed me, holding me against his chest while our older siblings held the bedroom door shut._

_I guess he decided this was also a lost cause because he disappeared when my mom screamed that she’d called the cops and that my dad was coming home with a gun of his own. Colin never let go of me, keeping himself between me and Bottle. When I left the room, there was only a dark stain on the carpet and red splotches on my sister’s nightgown._

_After the investigation, we began to move around. Our relative was never arrested, and my family was terrified what would happen if he ever caught up to us._

_This went on for years until I realized the truth._

_This was all my fault._

_I killed Bottle._

_I made my parents move us around._

_I made my siblings throw away their happy go lucky personalities so that they could be there for me._

_All because of my gift. My Devil’s Cloak._

_I was fifteen when I packed my bag and wrote a note. Opening the window of our one-story shared apartment, I slipped out into the night and disappeared._

_I ended up in Ebott City, around the time the monsters were freed from the Underground. Back then, I kept my power on all the time, except for when I rented a space. I worked odd jobs for both human and just forming monster businesses as a go for. I think that was how the story started. I was on a job for a spider known as Muffet_ …

 

I looked down at the list in my hand for the third time, scrunching up my nose at some of the items. Red and black knitted doilies were hard to come by this time of year, and I was certain nightshade wasn’t sold anywhere or meant to be consumed. Most of it was doable, though.

A movement caught my eye from across the street. Looking up, I saw a human kid passing the shops, carrying a yellow flower in their arms and a bulging backpack on their back.

Something about them drew my gaze like something was telling me to watch them closely. I soon found myself crossing the street and following them, which was awkward and suspicious as hell now that I look back on it. Good thing no one could see me.

That’s what I was thinking at the time.

 

My feet were hurting as I watched the kid intently, a nasty pit forming in my gut. It was telling me the kid was in trouble, but I’d been walking with them for five blocks now and nothing had happened. That assumption nearly cost me.

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind when I heard light footsteps shuffling their way across the pavement. I turned to see a creepy looking human male running at me with a knife in one hand and a bottle in another.

Afraid, my natural instinct would’ve been to try and dodge, if I hadn’t known he couldn’t possibly see me. The conclusion I drew from that was he was aiming for the kid, and… well… _we couldn’t have_ **_that_ ** _now, could we?_

I decided to intervene.

Stepping to the side, I grabbed his knife-hand and stepped in behind him, covering his mouth so he couldn’t scream. He went limp with a surprise I admit I took great pleasure in as I dragged him into an alley.

A few moments later, I ran to catch up to the kid at a stop sign and resumed following them.

About thirty minutes later, I found myself back in what was known as Monster Town. By that point, I’d already guessed who the kid was, when an angry shout came from behind us.

**“frisk!!!”**

The kid stopped, turning to look through me and behind them. I turned too, still on edge from the knife guy. I was not prepared to come face to face with a tall, sweaty, and angry skeleton.

 **“you trying ta get me dusted, kid?”** he growled as he moved to tower over the kid. I couldn’t get out of the way in time and he bumped into me.

“Ow,” was my automatic response. Normally, when my Cloak is on, not only can nobody see me, but they can’t hear any sound I make, not even if I decided to have a one-sided screaming match in their face.

If skeletons could go pale, this one did as he heard me speak.

 **“who the fuck is there?”** he growled. He grabbed at the air in front of him, missing my shoulder by inches. Meanwhile, I was panicking, practically running backward, my scuffling feet alerting him that I was escaping.

‘He can hear me,’ I thought, my inner voice high pitched. ‘He shouldn’t be able to, but he can hear me.’

Soon, I was able to turn and run properly, not stopping until I stood in front of the market. Still thoroughly spooked, I went into the bathroom and unCloaked. I got the doable things on Muffet’s list, listened to her scold me on punctuality and her forgiving my incompetence to complete a simple shopping task.

At that point, I swore to never follow strange kids again.


	2. Well Shit

Everyone has scars. They can be both seen and unseen, and even bellybuttons can be considered a scar. 

Since I left them behind, I think about the scars I had inflicted on my family, both before and after. They… are probably worried sick about me. 

I smack myself, dislodging that train of thought. Sighing, I lean back against the tree that was currently my umbrella. The rain always brings out these thoughts, as well as my want to go back.

_ I can’t.  _ I think bitterly.  _ They won’t be there anymore. _

Shit.

In my melancholy, I’d gone into a thousand yard stare, my gaze falling on someone’s back. Apparently, he could feel that.

**“oi!! ya like what ya see?!”**

At first, it didn’t register that that shout had been directed at me. When the person began to move, however, I snapped out of my trance.

My bad luck could go fuck itself. 

A familiar, pissed off skeleton was making his way towards me. Shit. Time for evasive maneuvers. I ducked around the tree and Cloaked. 

When he rounded the tree, the look of mild anger turning to confusion caught me off guard.

I giggled.

A hand punched into the bark on the other side of my head. He had me pinned.

**“ya** **think this is funny?”** he growled lowly. Ah fuck. 

I don’t answer him in the hopes he thinks I got away again. His red eyes bore right into mine though, as though he can even see me through the Cloak. 

“How?” I whisper before I can stop myself. “How can you hear me?”

My question seems to catch him off guard. Seems like he’d almost fallen for my ruse. Stupid, stupid me.

He grins, and I get chills.

**“how about my questions first, and then yours?”**

I leer at him, though he can’t see it. 

“If I went around giving out my secrets, I’d be dead already.” Or worse.

He frowns, peeved, but then the grin comes back.

**“then,  how about a game? every time I catch you, we each ask a question and give up a secret.”**

“And if I say, ‘No’?” He leans in close. I don’t think he realizes his teeth are just inches from my lips.

**“then i’ll have no choice but ta tell folks about a human who’s got a penchant for stalkin’ the brat.”**

“They won’t be able to see me.” I retort.

**“not completely.”**

What?

**“ya still cast a shadow, and your reflection is still a thing, i noticed.”**

It felt like a rock settled in my chest. All this time… I had been careless.

Glaring at the monster that towered over me, I give in.

“Fine.”

**“why were ya hanging around the kid the other day?”** That was fast. 

“Something told me to watch them closely. It’s a good thing I did too, ‘cuase they almost got stabbed.”

**“WHAT?!”**

“My turn. How can you hear me?”

He just shrugs.  **“i don’t know. maybe because i’m magic?”**

“Really?” The disbelief in my voice seemed to amuse him as his grin came back. 

**“yeah.”**

We stayed there for a moment, the rain continuing to drizzle down on us. 

“Could you at least back up a little, or do you want to kiss me that bad?”

I was amazed at how fast the skeleton released me, his entire skull red. 

**“w-wha-?”**

I used this chance to run and thus starting our game of cat and mouse. I hoped I would never have to meet him face to face for a long time. My secrets aren’t meant to be shared with anyone.

 

Fuck this shit.

I had been running my errands for a bar in Monster Town (really gotta stop accepting jobs from there) and had run into a familiar kid. Literally.

“Woah, there!” I quickly reach out to grab them as the weight of their backpack had begun to pull them backward.

“Careful there kiddo. Don’t wantcha getting hurt.” 

They signed something at me, but I never learned ASL. But whatever they were saying soon became clear to me, as a familiar guy rounded the corner.

My teeth grit together as he saw me, recognition sparking between us. It was the guy that’d tried stabbing the kid before. But now, he was staring at me, smiling. He had a phone up to his ear.

“Yeah, I found the kid. Diablo is here too.”

_ Diablo.  _

Bad. This is bad. I looked down at the kid, wishing my Cloak could extend to others. But, at this point, I don’t think it would’ve mattered anyway. My priority was getting the kid out of there. 

“Anything valuable in that pack?” I muttered lowly. They shake their head, hugging their flowerpot close to their body. Dropping my own things, I swept them into my arms while simultaneously unclasping the straps of their pack. It dropped to the ground as I took off, the guy cursing, yelling at me to stop.

The kid buried their face in my neck as I dashed as far into Monster Town as I could. I had to find a building we could hide in.

Bang!

The noise was loud, and suddenly there’s a horrible pain in my left thigh. I fall to the ground with a cry, shielding the kid as best I could with my body. There are enraged shouts all around us as more shots go off around us. There’s a choking scream before it all goes quiet.

A  hand grabs my shoulder, trying to pull me away from the kid.

“Get away!” I scream, using my elbow to try and damage the face of whoever was behind me.

“Bastard! Kidnapper! Stay away!” They catch my elbow as another pair of arms pulls the kid away from me. I can’t think straight as I’m jerked up by my elbow. I kick out, using my bad leg and aiming for the soft spot. The hand on my arm releases, and I Cloak.


End file.
